Us
by blackrabbit636
Summary: Bella Swan, I have loved you for many years and I will still love you for countless more. Would you do the honor of marrying me?


The world seemed to turn slowly when I settled close to his body. Feeling the warmth of his skin while he held me. His breath so sweet in my ear telling me how much he loves me. What a wonderful life I thought to myself, as long as I was with him. We were laying on a blanket on my favorite hill watching the sunrise.

It will always intrigue me how the sun could break through such great darkness leaving a breath taking light. He chuckled lightly while running his finger down my jaw line making me shiver with pleasure. Could I bear to think this day could end? No not now it was just the beginning. I turned to face the sun, its warmth making me smile but of course it wasn't the only reason I was smiling. I could feel his eyes scrutinizing my every move so I turned to look up at him.

His beautiful brown eyes locked on my blue eyes making me shy away. He chuckled again lightly at my now scarlet face. He always likes making me blush he says it brightens my eyes with the red tint on my face. I couldn't help myself from laughing ever so softly as I thought of the time of our first kiss. I focused instantly at the memory I locked away to admire at a time like this. It was around 6:30 at night and he and I had just decided to go on a date.

We had been dating since our Freshmen year and we were now both Juniors but we were only to the point of holding hands. Rushing things was a big concern to him. We went to his house to watch a movie that was based on my favorite book "Twilight". It was Friday so his parents were out so we took over the living room. He settled on the floor his back against the couch I crawled over to him and layed back between his legs with my back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and the movie started. I tried very hard to concentrate on the movie but it was very hard with him holding me so seductively. The movie was just like the book and I absolutly loved it…..well as much as I saw. The movie ended and I cried but as sweet as he is he wiped every tear of mine with his thumb with the lightest touch which comforted me instantly. I started to laugh at his expressions, he was clearly trying to make me feel better and it worked. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me over him still laughing of course, tickling me didn't help either.

My back was on the floor now and he was hovering over me laughing too. I directed my eyes to his and siezed my laughter. _I love you._ I stated looking into his eyes full of wonder. _And I love you. _That was of course all we both needed to hear. He lowered his head untilourlips touched with an unsiezable rythme I seemed to be naturally prone to. My hand extended up around his neck lifting my body up to him. Both our lips eager for more. His hands were pressing my body with pleasurable force against his chest.

My hands were now entangled in his dark hair pulling lightlyThis was the most amazing thing to share with himWe truly loved eachother . We both parted away slowly panting and gasping for air. I moved my hands and layed on each side of his face and looked into his eyes once more. He smiled at me and I returned a smile we were happy as long as we were together…..forever.

I now came back to the present as I was now with him. He kissed my hair and toyed lightly with a strand. How could a world outside this be so cruel. It seemed as if this was my world he made me think I had nothing to worry about and I really thought that as a convenience. Reaching up at my hair I grabbed his hand carefully and brought it around me to examine it.

Touching every line and crevice on his hand feeling no flaws wasn't a surprise. To me he couldn't be more perfect. Suddenly he put both his arms around me underneath my arms and took both of my hands in one of his hands. He took his free hand back behind him for a moment only to put it back in front of me closed. Once he opened his hand there laid a gum wrapper. _Gum?_ He asked me. I took the empty wrapper of my favorite gum and was ready to chuck it at him playfully.

When I picked it up though it was unusually heavy. I held it delecatly with the tips of my fingers as I unraveled it slowly. Gasping I looked at it once more. It was a ring. The ring was a silver thin band with a star shaped inset at the top of the band filled with diamonds. I turned to him and looked straight into his eyes….but they werent filled with wonder as they usually were there seemed to be worry in his eyes. I felt the tears staining my cheek and then realized why he must be worried.

Looking at the ring then up at him I smiled. _Bella Swan, I have loved you for many years and I will still love you for countless more. Would you do the honor of marrying me? _My tears ran even faster now but I could not sieze the smiling. I wanted to spend eternity with this man there was no question about that. Looking into his eyes I said yes. His face brightened with a gorgeous smile. He was suddenly standing up and took my hand and pulled me up on my feet.

Taking my left hand gently he put the ring on my finger pushing it to its rightful place. He took my face between his hands and kissed me eagerly on my lips then pulled away and took me into a giant bear hug telling me he loved me numerous times. I wound my arms around his waist and his around mine we were both laughing joyfully. We turned and gazed toward the sun where we could see our future together in a love filled life.


End file.
